Why Don't You Love Me?
by Angelstars
Summary: AAMRN- Short'n'Sweet romance story Can Ash find it in his heart to forgive the heartache Misty caused him? But he was not the only one suffering from a broken heart... read on to find out more.


Love me for a reason

~I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon~  
  
Author notes and shout outs: Thanks to all who read and reviewed **'My Tender Strength'**, I am so glad you enjoyed it! Well this is another short story I have been thinking about writing and uploading while I still work on my challenge fic. This story line is based on another universe Pokemon timeline.   
_Dedicated to all my readers and reviewers!_  
  
**Why Don't You Love Me?**  
_by A*MON_

Ash (20) Misty (21)  
  
Prologue: Background info  
  
Ash-tachi, had long from split after Ash won the title of Grand Pokemon Master, at the age of 18. The youngest to have been awarded the highest of all Pokemon Master levels; he had won the title of Pokemon Master at the age of 15 and continued to beat the best.   
Brock Slate continued to journey for a while longer before settling down with his first true love, Suzie. Suzie and Brock both married within a month of their reunion and now own very successful Breeder centres all over Pokemon Islands.  
Tracey Sketchit continued his training along side Professor Samuel Oak, now a great scientific partner alongside his idol, Tracey Sketchit also followed his dreams.   
Misty Waterflower left Ash a year after he won the title of Pokemon Master. Their split was not on the best of terms. Misty Waterflower went on to follow her dreams and became the greatest Water Master.   
  
It has been almost 4 years since Misty or Ash have seen or spoken.  
  
***  
  
~FLASHBACK~   
  
three ½ years ago; Indigo Plateau/Pallet.  
  
It had been a long day for Ash, he just finished coordinating this years League celebrations with the chairman of the Indigo grounds festivals and was now looking forward to a relaxing night with no interruptions and worries…  
  
  
What he didn't expect was that his best friend/secret desire, Misty Waterflower would be leaving that very night…  
  
***  
  
Ash yawned as he turned the key in the door of his Mothers house. He was staying there along with Misty and Pikachu while he was at Indigo for the next few days.  
  
"Hello, anyone in?" he called out.  
  
Delia Ketchum walked out of the kitchen to welcome Ash.  
  
"Oh hello, sweetie." She said in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Hi, Mom, I am so tired."  
  
"Hard day sweetie?"  
  
"You bet I can't wait to get into a nice relaxing hot…WA!" Ash never got the chance to finish.   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it tackled its best human friend to the ground.  
  
"Hey buddy, nice to see you too" Ash chuckled.  
  
"Pika-pi!" Pikachu greeted back.   
  
***  
  
Misty knew Ash would be due home soon; she quickly finished the rest of her packing and made her way down stairs.  
  
She smiled when she noticed Ash and Pikachu on the ground laughing.  
  
"Hi, Ash"   
  
Ash stopped for a moment and looked up to see Misty walking toward him and Pikachu. "Oh, hi, Mist"   
  
"Looks like someone is pleased to see you today, huh, Ash?" Misty giggled.   
  
Ash smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his head. " Yeah…" he replied while staring into Misty's eyes.  
  
Over the years during his journey Ash always acted nervous when Misty would smile or laugh, he didn't know why at first, but understood now.  
  
Delia smiled and stared at the two young adults in front of her; she always knew Ash had feelings for Misty, she had blossomed and out grown the tomboy look a few years back. Her hair was kept shoulder length, but instead of the ginger red colouring it once was, it now possessed a beautiful shade of red that shimmered in the light.   
  
"Are you hungry sweetie?" Delia interrupted the staring contest or 'The Lovers Gaze' as Brock always used to call it.  
  
Blushing beet red, Ash stuttered an answer sounding a bit like a "Yes"  
  
Misty giggled, which made Ash blush a deeper shade of red. _'Man, I have got to get a hold of myself'_   
  
***  
  
Later that evening Misty had plucked up the courage to let Ash know of her decision to leave for a while. She walked up to Ash's old room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in"   
  
Nervously, she opened the door and walked in. "Ummm…Ash, I umm…need to talk with you", she stammered, looking straight into her best friends bright and friendly brown eyes. She smiled; Ash had grown a lot since he was 10. The boy she first met the day he started his journey, he was taller _now_, his hair had not changed much and still spiked out at all sides. His famous league hat and blue jacket had long from gone now.  
  
"Sure, Mist, what's up?" he replied while petting Pikachu on the head.  
  
"Well you see, Ash, I umm… have umm…decided to um…well, leave, and continue training for a while."  
  
Ash looked up from stroking Pikachu, "Wh-what?"  
  
"I'm leaving"   
  
"Why and when?"  
  
"Well, I have been thinking for a while now, I really want to start my badge quest and challenge the gyms so I can compete for Water Pokemon Master. I was thinking about going first thing tomorrow morning." She replied.  
  
"Tomorrow, that soon huh?" Ash spoke softly.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I would make better time if I leave from Pallet." Misty answered in an equally hushed tone.  
  
Ash could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces inside his chest, the hurt was unbearable and to think _she_ had caused so much of **his** suffering and constant putdowns over the years of **his** journey. _She_ was the one he had given **his** heart to, _she_ was the one who made him thrive, and _she_ was the one he had grown attached too. _She_ was **his** life and now _she _decides _she _has had enough and wants to leave **him**.   
  
His hurt was now turning to instant anger; he looked her straight in the eye.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
SLAM  
  
BANG  
  
SLAM  
  
  
Misty had betrayed his feelings, and rejected him, and from that day on, Ash swore he would never love another again.   
  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
  
***  
  
3 ½ years later: Cerulean City Gym.  
  
Misty heard the doorbell ringing for the third time. "Coming, hold on a minute!" she yelled at the supposedly impatient guest.  
  
Running as fast as she could while desperately pulling on her pants over her blue swimming costume to answer the door, she opened it gasping a little out of breath. "Sorry about that." She apologised.  
  
"That's quiet alright, Miss Waterflower." Misty looked up to see the handsome face of her daily messenger of gifts and letters. She smiled nervously as he handed her yet another small package and note. "Your package Miss Waterflower."   
  
Every day for the past few months Misty received gifts and letters from many male admires. Her popularity had increased since she had been awarded the title and honours of Water Pokemon Master.   
  
Her popularity matched that of the current Grand Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. Neither of them had seen or spoken for nearly 4 years, but she still kept in touch with Delia Ketchum and wrote to her regularly. Ash hardly ever appeared in public view anymore, so Misty wouldn't even know what Ash looked like if she was to pass him on the street. He was a past memory she had learned to blot out over the years.  
  
"Umm…you know, you've been coming here every other day for nearly two months or so, and I haven't asked you for your name", Misty smiled and looked up at the dark headed messenger. His eyes were a dark shade of chocolate brown, his hair, black as the night was tied together neatly.   
  
"My name? Oh…it's …" _'No…quickly think… middle name'_ umm…Satoshi"  
  
"Well, thanks for telling me your name, Satoshi. Oh, my name is just Misty, from now on. Okay"   
  
***  
  
After Misty had gone back inside the Cerulean Gym, Satoshi sighed. _'That was way to close' _he thought to himself while making his way back toward the entrance of the gyms grounds.  
  
"Pika, pika"  
  
"Yeah, your telling me that was close."   
  
***  
  
"Like, more gifts, Misty?" Daisy asked when Misty entered the pool area holding yet another package.  
  
"Yeah" She replied not really paying attention.  
  
"You, like, going to open it?" Lilly interrupted.  
  
"Um, oh yeah, I guess."  
  
"Like, what's wrong little sis?" Violet asked noticing Misty's dreamy expression.  
  
"Well, the messenger that brings these packages every other day… it's… a stupid thought, ignore me."  
  
Lilly, Daisy and Violet looked oddly at Misty for a moment before shrugging off her odd behaviour.  
  
"Like, what ever little sis, just open the package already." All three girls huffed.  
  
Misty smiled; her sisters loved the idea of gifts and the whole not knowing whom they were from. Misty on the other hand hated not knowing and always got irritated.  
  
***  
  
"I keep on doing this, Pikachu, I see her, and then the feelings and the memories of when she left keep coming back." Ash sighed. _'Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea, I can't believe I kept going back…'_  
  
"Pika-pi, Pikachu-pi, pika, pika" Pikachu said, pointing at the magazine page in front of him.  
  
"I don't know, Pikachu, I think this will be our last visit." Ash told his best Pokemon friend, staring at the open magazine article in Pokemon monthly. _'I think it's time to say goodbye for good'_  
  
***  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
  
"I'm leaving"   
  
"Why and when?"  
  
"Well, I have been thinking for a while now, I really want to start my badge quest and challenge the gyms so I can compete for Water Pokemon Master. I was thinking about going first thing tomorrow morning." She replied.  
  
"Tomorrow, that soon huh?" Ash spoke softly.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I would make better time if I leave from Pallet." Misty answered in an equally hushed tone.  
  
"……"  
  
"Ash…I…"  
  
"What… what else do you have to say Misty? Oh yeah! Wasn't it hey Ash, Nice knowing you, congratulations and all so goodbye Ash" Ash hissed sarcastically.  
  
"What?" she asked with a hint of worry.  
  
"You really think I care that you're leaving. Well I don't. So just…just leave already!"  
  
Misty gasped at Ash's sudden outburst, it was like a force of pure anger and hatred that made her do what she was going to do…  
  
*SLAP*   
  
~SLAM~  
  
BANG!  
  
Misty ran as fast as she could down the stairs not even stopping to Mrs Ketchum's pleas.  
  
~SLAM~  
  
"Good, leave, I don't care. A thorn in my side, that's what you were. A stupid, annoying, grouchy girl" Ash spoke quietly holding onto his bruised face. Tears filling every corner in his eyes, pain seething through every inch of his chest. "But, didn't you know, I loved you?"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
  
Satoshi walked down the path toward the Cerulean gym and knocked at the door.  
  
"Coming"  
  
He heard the sound of Misty's voice call from inside.  
  
Misty slowly opened the door and smiled, "Oh hello, Satoshi"  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Another package?" Misty inquired with a smile.  
  
"No, not today." Satoshi replied nervously.  
  
"Oh, umm did you want something, Satoshi" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, I was…" he started, looking up into her beautiful enchanting eyes "coming to say…goodbye. I will not be delivering any more packages to you anymore."  
  
"Oh." Misty replied lowering her head toward the ground. "I see, I guess this is goodbye then."  
  
Satoshi bowed slightly before turning and leaving.  
  
Satoshi was nearly out of Misty's site, when she started to run as fast as she could to catch up to him.   
  
"Wait…" Misty called running toward his retreating form.  
  
***  
  
~Earlier that day, Cerulean gym~  
  
Misty was in the kitchen eating an early morning breakfast with her sisters. Daisy was busy skimming through this month's latest issue of Pokemon Monthly, Lilly was humming to a tune on the radio while blowing on her newly polished nails and Violet sat next to Misty eating her breakfast.   
  
"So, like, Misty any new packages?" Lilly asked excitedly.  
  
"Nope, not yet anyway" Misty replied.  
  
"Oh, like, why can't someone…" Lilly started to moan before being interrupted by a *gasp*  
  
"Like, Misty, you really have to, like, see this article." Daisy said handing Misty the article.  
  
Misty gasped when she saw a full two-page spread on The Water Master and Grand Pokemon Master history. "What the…where did they get all these photos from, there are so many of them. I never agreed to this."  
  
"What's it all about, anyways, Misty?" Lilly asked.  
  
"It's a full page spread out of my child hood and Ash's. There are so many photos of us as kids and then later years. This really makes me mad, I can't believe this. When did they take the recent picture of me?"  
  
"Is there one of Ash there?" All three sisters asked at the same time.  
  
"Hold on, um… yeah, here it is…" Misty stared at the picture in front of her. _'That can't be Ash, he…he looks like…'  
  
_"Like, what does he look like Misty?"   
  
Misty stared at the picture of the young 20 year old man in front of her; he had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and wore a warm and friendly smile on his lips. His hair was long and dark as midnight black tied neatly out of his eyes. On his shoulder, a bright yellow rodent Pokemon standing in Ash's old victory pose.  
  
"Ash Satoshi Ketchum" she whispered under her breath.   
  
***  
  
"Wait…Ash…!" Misty called running toward his retreating form.  
  
Ash stopped immediately, not making any move to look back at her when he heard her call his name.  
  
"It is you, Ash, right?" she asked him.  
  
Ash nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
……………  
  
"Ash…" Misty sobbed through tears. "Did…did you really mean what you said to me before I left?"  
  
"No…" he replied barley audible.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, Ash."   
  
"And I never meant to hurt you, Mist. I never was any good at expressing my feelings to anyone, and you were the only one I felt close to. I…it hurt, and I couldn't handle the pain and felt rejected. The one thing I was scared of was rejection and Misty, I feel in love with you, and I never told you. I was scared that you didn't feel the same, so I bottled up my emotions and feelings toward you and you left me…"   
  
Misty smiled slightly at the mention of Ash's true feelings toward her. She moved quietly toward him and reached for his hand.  
  
Ash jumped slightly as Misty softly touched his hand, and cupped it in her own. "Ash, I'm sorry. Please don't go."  
  
Ash opened his eyes slightly and turned to meet her gaze.   
  
***  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Laying together in Misty's room, wrapped around soft sheets, Ash's hands rubbed her upper back. Misty had found sleep a few hours ago, but Ash couldn't find it for himself. He still found it hard to believe this was real, and even if it was real, his feelings and emotions still continued to reap inside his mind. His breathing told her of his dreamless state, causing her to stir and open her aqua coloured eyes. "You're still awake?" she inquired softly.  
  


Sighing he answered, "Yeah, I just haven't been able to fall asleep yet."  
  


"Why?" she asked inquisitively, her body shifting closer to his own. He shivered slightly as she touched his unclothed chest with her hand.  
  


"I just keep thinking that all this is just a dream. And I'm afraid to wake up and find you gone."  
  


"Ash, I promised I would never leave you again. I love you."  
  


"I love you too, but," sighing, he looked down, but slightly away from her. "Just that each and every time anything good happens to me...you know something always goes wrong, so I guess I'm just wondering…"  
  
A brief moment of silence passed before another word was spoken between the two young lovers. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked, still looking down.  
  


"No," she replied in a calm and caring voice.  
  


Breathing out a sigh, he nestled into the sheets and faced her. "Can I hold you close tonight?"  
  


"Yes, always and forever, my only love" she said, smiling a little. Moving closer to each other's faces, they kissed softly at first, before feeling the heat and desire. The want to deepen their kiss, revealed their passion toward the other, making up for the years of separation.   
  


The need to breath air eventually interrupted their display of affection. Sighing contentedly, Ash wrapped his arms around her as her back nestled close against him once more.   
  
"Thank you for staying." With that, her breath matched his as they both fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Hey again, wow! 2 fics in one week! Well anyway, this is yet another of these short romance stories I have had trapped inside of my head and decided to write. Obvious alternate reality story line. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as My Tender Strength.   
  
I would like to thank Trevor aka Neongene for the great plug, so as promised here is yours![Horror Flick][1] read this! lol!

  
Many thanks also goes to Latonya Wright, Misty Wildflower, MistY BluE, Classic Cowboy and Neongene for pushing me to write and upload! Thanks guys without you, I would have never got off my butt and upload these here fics!   
  
Angie*  
  
_Reviews are always appreciated._

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=379350



End file.
